


This Fur elevator

by Treeoffaith



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Furry, Yif, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeoffaith/pseuds/Treeoffaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and wilder get excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fur elevator

**Author's Note:**

> 4 Pam and raith

I ran as fast I as I could holding a vile. I had to beat him, I had to. I'm weaker but faster so I got to the elevator first. " I better than you jack!" Crying. Out of breath we entered the elevator and stood at opposite of each other. He winked and whisperd " is this a fur elevator?" He seemed to enjoy the feeling of it. I hate my self, why is this fur elevator better than me?

He walked beside me and snatched the vile, it's supposed to be important he should not have treated it like that. I didn't care for some reason. " hey.. I love this vile.. It's like a druuug." I noded it made my relaxed. That vile. A pool of saliva poor out of his mouth hitting me, " hey stop.. Please?" I knew I liked that for some reason, the vile? 

"Hoops drink it with me." Why did he call me hoops that's not my name. Foolishly I agreed " o..ok wilder" I took it and swallowed half of it, handing it back to him. " thanks hoops" It scared me when he ate the whole thing glass and all. This fur elevator felt like heaven. 

He then took of his tie and dropped it without care. " hoops let me see your foot" I complied. He licked my fur feet slowly i cried from the intensity. Lifting in the air I moaned as he took my other foot in, my arms are dangling with ears. This fur elevator.

His mouth felt bigger but I didn't care my feet were getting licked. My head touched the fur floor but I didn't care. " hoops!" He howled, he must love my feet or was it the vile? I hate love this vile, I noticed my ankles were getting inside he was getting bigger! In this fur room.

Come to think of it the room seems smaller my head hurts by my feet felt better. Moaning I liked up not noticing the fur elevators ticking, getting closer to the floor we needed. Looking up I screamed when his face was inches away from him. His mouth did not hold my ankles but my upper torso! That ment my feet were in his throat. He looked like a velociraptor. I didn't care because of this fur room. 

That's when the door opened up shocking the polar bear. We tried to act normal but the vile fused us together, We were connected by his mouth and my torso. We kept enjoying this feeling until we were drugged again by a dart on his body. 

Because of that fur room I am in a daycare living with his skeleton attached to me by the torso. He was mercy killed and I am left here alone with is bones attached to mine, typing this true event. This is my reason to hate that Fur room.


End file.
